Not Your Average Academy
by AnaOneesan
Summary: Moving out of her kingdom and into a new neighborhood also meant that she had to transfer schools. Starting from zero is hard but things might just work out for Chi-Chi. However, she is in for a couple of surprises from her classmates.


A/N: Hello people who are reading this! I decided to give a shot to the whole "DBZ high school" thing. I actually like reading some of the stories, unfortunately some haven't been updated or others don't really go how I want it to go. So this is why I'm writing this. Sorry to those who dislike my idea. So here we go!

{P.S. This story is non-canon in case anybody wanted to now. You can also kind of guess who the main character will be. Teehee!}

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR WILL I EVER OWN IT. I do own this story though.

* * *

It was a chilly, cloudy and windy day. Perfect weather to stay indoors, snuggled up in your favorite blanket and stay in deep slumber for the day. Unfortunately, it was a Wednesday, which meant that it was a school day. A certain raven-haired teen was wrapped up in her blanket as she dreamed about her desires and wishes. But there was always this beeping noise that kept on interrupting her sleep. Maybe it _was_ her dream. Perhaps the fire alarm! The teenager opened her eyes and looked around. There was no visible smoke and the air smelled of coffee and pancakes. Obviously, there wasn't a fire present. She turned to her right and looked at the clock. The clock read "8:00 a.m". The girl sighed and returned to her sleep After 5 minutes, she realized that she had to go to school and that she was very late. School started at exactly 8 o'clock and she lived quite far from her school. It was her first day attending the school, for she had transferred due to the fact that she moved into the neighborhood. "CHI-CHI!" A loud voice boomed throughout the house. The house was big and it was surprising how somebody was capable of yelling so loud. "Are you ready to go?" Chi-Chi quickly ran down the stairs to the first level of her house. Her father stood before her. He was huge, compared to his petite daughter. He had brown, short hair, was also muscular and wore glasses. His skin was a little on the tan side. But he was also dressed in very fine clothing. He was the Ox King, a man who was feared by some people. He was known for being violent but he was also known to be a loving father. As his name reads, he is king, king of a place called Fire Mountain. He lived at the very top of the mountain while the villagers lived down below. But one horrible day, the mountain caught on fire, thus living up to it's name. His castle burned down and nothing was left. Only his castle had been affected but not his kingdom. Fortunately, there was plenty of money that could last him for about 20 years. Being king, he was, of course, wealthy. The tragedy caused them to move into their current house. It wasn't nearly as big as the castle but it was still big. They live away from the kingdom but close enough for the king to keep on eye on it.

The Ox King looked down at his young daughter. Her father being a king, obviously meant that Chi-Chi was a princess. Unlike her father, she was a petite, delicate looking girl. She was a beauty and had beautiful, long black hair with matching eye color. Her skin was much lighter than her father's. She resembled her mother who tragically passed away when Chi-Chi was just an infant. She has some memory about her mother. Despite her figure, she possessed great strength, a quality she shared with her father. He had trained her in martial arts and she was almost an expert. Although she was pretty, she sure had a high temper that even scared the King at times. If you were nice to her, she was nice to you as well. If you were a total jerk, then she would give you a piece of her mind. Currently, she was in her pajamas as her father spoke to her. "Chi-Chi! Hurry up and change into your uniform! You're late for your first day of your new school! And you still need to eat! Please hurry, sweetie." Doing what her father asked, Chi-Chi quickly ran up and back into her room. She quickly showered and dried herself off. Finding her uniform, she began to put it on.

It was a two piece uniform, consisting of a pleated skirt and a blouse with a sailor styled collar, along with a red ribbon. It was known as a sailor fuku and it was the female version of her school's uniform. All girls attending her high school were required to wear it. All the boys had to wear uniform pants, a white dressy shirt, and a necktie. They also had a blazer to wear but they some refused to wear. The uniforms were a sort of navy blue color, except for the ribbon and necktie, which were red.

After dressing and brushing her silky hair, the young teen ran back downstairs and into the kitchen, where she was greeted by a chef. The advantages of being rich, things were prepared for her so all she had to worry about was eating. But Chi-Chi purposely began to take her sweet time in eating her breakfast. Her father walked into the kitchen while talking on the phone. He still had to attend to his duties as a king. He noticed that his daughter was n't at all hurrying with her eating. Covering one end of the phone, he spoke to her. "Chi-Chi! Why aren't you hurrying up?! You're very late and the school is expecting you!" Chi-Chi looked at her father and sighed.

"But Papa, what if I won't make any friends? What if people will treat me unkindly?" The Ox King blinked upon hearing his daughter.

"Sweetie, you've never worried about this before! Why are you starting. Anyways, why are you acting nervous? Don't you usually punch whoever disrespects you? Just hurry up or no breakfast." And with that, he returned to his phone call.

Chi-Chi sighed at her father's reply. Truth to be told, she kind of wanted to change her ways of being aggressive. But then again, she really loved to fight. It was one of her favorite things to do! Quickly finishing her breakfast and thanking her servants, Chi-Chi ran out of the house into the driveway. As she walked out, she realized that she had forgotten her school bag. Running back inside, she spotted it on a nearby chair. The bag was a couple of shades lighter than her uniform school. The style of the bag was sort of like a duffel bag, only that is was smaller. There was a strap, which gave the option to sling it on like a purse or one was also given the option in carrying the bag by another handle. Walking outside once again, Chi-Chi spotted her ride. The driver already had the door open and the car running. It was the typical black, sleek car used to transport a wealthy person's child. The butterflies in Chi-Chi's stomach began to flutter as the car took off in direction to her new school. The driver looked at Chi-Chi and smiled. "Don't worry Miss Chi-Chi. I'm sure you'll do great on your first day." She managed to smiles.

"Thanks". She looked out the window and noticed a school up ahead. The ride felt less than 20 minutes. The butterflies began to flutter a bit quicker than before. Chi-Chi looked at the driver as he opened the door. He gave her an assuring look and she nodded. She walked on out of the car and stood their as she saw it disappear into the road. Turning back, she paid full attention to her new school. It was well structured and looked much like a typical private school. Letters were found against the wall that read "Orange Star Academy". This was Chi-Chi's new school. Snapping back into reality, she realized just how late she was. Ringing the doorbell, Chi-Chi waited for the door to unlock. Upon hearing the _click, _she gathered all of her courage and set foot in the foreign school.

* * *

A/N: How's that for a starter? I described too much, right? Oh well. I'll update in the future when I've the time. Reviews are welcome! Yeah, I used Orange Star. It sounds less annoying to me as an academy then hearing it before the words "high school". Sorry for the use of the name, just that I couldn't come up with another name. Just remember that this is non-canon obviously. Thanks for reading if somebody happened to read this!


End file.
